


Miscommunication

by EmperorChris



Series: ShuYuka Week 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Day 4 - Free Day, F/M, ShuYuka Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorChris/pseuds/EmperorChris
Summary: Ever since Yakushima, things between Makoto and Yukari have been...awkward to say the least.Maybe proper communication could solve the issue.OR:Yukari sometimes tends to overthink things and Makoto prefers to be quiet.It's pretty obvious that these tendencies combined are a recipe for miscommunication.(Written for ShuYuka Week Day 4 - Free Day)
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Series: ShuYuka Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838875
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I'm pretty new to writing fanfics and that English isn't my first language

**_8/15_ **

**_Evening_ **

**_Iwatodai Dorm_ **

**_-Yukari’s Room_ **

Yukari entered her room, dropped her bag on her desk and plopped onto her bed. Summer classes were finally over, and she can finally enjoy her summer vacation to its fullest.

“It’s finally over.”, she said to herself with a relieved sigh. She looked up at the ceiling and muttered “I wonder what I should do, now that I’m finally on break.” Closing her eyes, she started thinking about the upcoming festival.

“ _Maybe I should go the festival tomorrow, it should be fun. Then again, it would be a bit awkward if I went alone.”,_ she frowns. “But who should I ask?”, she starts thinking out loud, “Mitsuru-senpai would be too awkward for both of us, Akihiko-senpai’s Fanclub would murder me, Fuuka told me she’ll go with Natsuki, Ken is probably not interested, Aigis is going with Senpai and Junpei’s well… he’s Junpei. I guess that would only leave-” her frown deepens.

Things between her and her ~~crush~~ friend Makoto Yuki have been… complicated to say the least. Ever since their vacation in Yakushima, Yukari started feeling uneasy around him. When Makoto came to comfort her in Yakushima, she let her emotion get the better of her and took it the wrong way. As a consequence, she said some incredibly harsh things to him, she may have apologized immediately and Makoto said he didn’t mind it, but things were still awkward around them. Both of them haven’t had a proper conversation ever since and the only times they actually did communicate was when he gave her orders in Tartarus.

“Oh, I know!”, she cheers up, “I could always ask my friends in the archery club.” She takes her phone out of her pocket and dials one of her clubmates. Unfortunately for her, all of them already either had plans already or weren’t interested.

“Maybe I should just ask him.”, she says while staring at her ceiling again. _“Then again, would he really be interested in going in the first place. Especially with someone like me?”_ , she thinks with a deep frown. She lets out a frustrated sigh and slowly closes her eyes.

When her eyes were fully closed, her mind immediately flashed back to 7/20, the day _it_ happened. However, it wasn’t the moment where she snapped but the moment after.

**_Flashback_ **

**_7/20_ **

**_Yakushima_ **

**_-Beach_ **

****

“Just keep believing in him.”, Makoto says in his typically calm tone.

Even after everything she said to him, he still decided to stay to listen to and comfort her. Realizing the mistake she made, she apologizes for her behavior and thanks him for his willingness to listen.

“It’s alright Yukari. You were clearly not in the right mindset, but that’s okay. In the end, it just shows that you’re human.”, he says in response. But it wasn’t with his signature blank expression but with a slight smile and even though it was only slight, it was one of the warmest smiles she has ever seen. A blush formed on her face as she hears his response. “Um anyway…”, she averts her gaze, trying to hide her blush, “Lemme guess… Senpai asked you to bring me back, right?”, she asks in order to change the subject. Makoto’s expression turned blank again. “She may have asked me to”, he shakes his head, “but I came here because I wanted to.”, he says with a sympathetic look in his eyes. Yukari’s blush only deepens at that. “Oooh, you’re such a gentleman!”, she giggles while facing him with a teary-eyed smile. Makoto nods as he slowly walks up to her and does the unexpected. He wraps his arms around her and envelopes her in a hug. It was at that moment that Yukari was in heaven, never wanting this moment to end.

**_Present_ **

**_8/15_ **

**_Iwatodai Dorm_ **

**_Yukari’s Room_ **

Yukari sprung up from her bed with a flustered expression. Being frustrated at herself for forgetting about this moment she starts ruffling her hair. “How could I forget about this?! In my constant self-loathing, I forgot that he clearly cares about me.”, she let out one last frustrated sigh before she picked up her phone and decides to give Makoto a call. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest as she dialed him, hoping he would pick up. “Hello? Yuki here.”, a monotone voice picks up the call.

**_8/15_ **

**_Iwatodai Dorm_ **

**_Makoto’s Room_ **

****

Makoto was lying on his bed, thinking about his plans for the summer. _“Considering I’m free for so many days I should definitely try to max out Maya’s Social Link. Also, I could make some good progress on Maiko and Mutatsu-san’s Social Link. I still need to worry about Tart-“_ , just before he finished his line of thought his phone rang. He picked it up from his desk and picked up the call.

“Hello? Yuki here.”, he says in his typically monotone voice.

“Uh h-hey Makoto-kun!”, a nervous voice responds, “It’s me Yukari.”. His eyes widened in surprise.

“Can I help you with something?”, Makoto asks slightly confused.

“Sorry for calling you out of the blue but I need to talk with you.”, she says with a hint of worry in her tone, “C-can you meet me at the rooftop? I want to talk about this directly with you”.

“Alright, I’ll be right there.”, he answers before ending the call and heading for the roof.

****

**_8/15_ **

**_Iwatodai Dorm_ **

**_-Rooftop_ **

When Makoto arrives at his dorm’s rooftop, Yukari turns around and greets him.

“Hey, um…”, she fidgets while trying to think of what to say, ”Oh never mind.”, she says as she turns away from him to avert her gaze. “Is something wrong?”, Makoto says in a worried tone that takes her off-guard, causing her to stumble over her words.

“I ,uh, no – I mean yes…”, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm down. “Sorry, um…” ,she turns around to properly face him.

“Y-You may have forgotten but…”, she looks down at the floor. “At Yakushima, I said some… stupid things.”, she recalls in an ashamed tone. She takes a deep breath and looks him in the eyes.

”I just wanted to say I’m sorry. It’s been bothering me for a while.”, she says in an apologetic voice. “As a matter of fact, it bothered me so much that I took my distance from you and just made things awkward between us.”, she says with an embarrassed giggle.

“So that’s what’s been going on.”, Makoto responds with a relieved sigh, “I was worried I did something wrong.”

“You know if you need to talk, you can always tell me.”, he says in a sympathetic tone, causing Yukari to blush.

“I-I guess you always have been there for me…”, she says with a nervous chuckle.

“ I know you’ve got my back and look out for me”, her blush deepens, “ b-but I want you to be able to rely on me as well”, she says with determination.

Makoto smiles at her response and nods, “I’ll be looking forward to it.” He then suddenly hears a familiar voice ring in his head.

** Thou art I and I am thou **

** Thou hast established a new bond **

** Thou shalt be blessed when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Lovers Arcana **

“It’s getting late”, he mentions as he looks at the sky. He turns to the door, “I’ll be heading to bed now. Good night Yukari!”. As he starts walking to the exit, he suddenly feels something grabbing his wrist.

_“WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!”,_ Yukari screams internally. “W-wait! I wasn’t finished yet!”, her voice sounding slightly desperate. Makoto turns his head towards her and sees a deep blush forming on her face again.

“I-I wanted to ask if-”, she starts stuttering, “ -if you w-wanted to go the fe-festival with me tomorrow?”

“Sure, sounds like fun.”, Makoto responds. Even though his voice was as emotionless as always, Yukari felt a certain warmth coming from it.

Yukari beams at him, “I’ll look forward to it then!”

**_8/15_ **

**_Iwatodai Dorm_ **

**_-Makoto’s Room_ **

_“I’m glad it wasn’t something serious.”_ , Makoto thought to himself as he went to bed.

_“A social link with Yukari huh?”,_ he puts a hand on his chest, feeling the rapid beats of his heart, _“I don’t know what this feeling is, but it’s filling me with warmth. I wonder if Yukari feels the same about me.”_ , Makoto thinks to himself as a slight blush forms on his cheeks, peacefully falling asleep and awaiting the next day to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said on Day 1 this was originally a 2k+ words story, that I decided to split up.  
> I originally just wanted to build up to the shenanigans at the festival but I got off-track and then realized that this whole build up perfectly works as its own thing, so I decided to use it as today's story.  
> I obviously put some research into it so I would get the dates right and use in-game dialogue as a basis.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I had writing it :)


End file.
